1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding device for a reel cutter having a supporting roller arrangement, a plurality of winding positions arranged into at least two winding position groups, and at least one pair of axially displaceable trestles. Each of the axially displaceable trestles have a bearing spindle for keeping a winding roll centered. The winding device also includes a feed path for reel cores running substantially in an axial direction and a device for distributing reel cores to the individual winding positions.
2. Discussion of Background Information
WO 97/08088 discloses a winding device similar in general to the above-noted device, in which the feed path includes two rails, each of which is attached to a support. The height of the supports can be adjusted independently of each other. Individual reel cores of a set are displaced one after the other into a respective axial position coordinated with a winding position. From these positions, by raising one or the other rail, the rolls are moved to the side into holding devices from which they cannot roll back out even when the corresponding support is raised once again. This makes it possible to isolate the roller cores, i.e., to distribute them to the individual winding position groups. The supports with all the reel cores on them are then raised along a predetermined, essentially straight movement path, so that the individual bearing spindles in each winding position can be inserted laterally into the reel cores.
DE 38 00 702 C2 discloses another arrangement, in which the reel cores are already coordinated with the individual winding position groups upon being inserted into the winding device. A track arrangement is provided for each winding position group. Both track arrangements are so closely adjacent to each other that the individual reel cores overlap. Therefore, only a single sliding motion is needed to push all the reel cores of a set into the winding device. However, sorting of the reel cores, i.e., distribution to the tracks, is required prior to insertion.
DE 37 37 503 C2 and DE 37 44 961 C2 disclose another arrangement, in which the feed path is positioned above a supporting roller arrangement. The feed path includes a tube closed at the bottom that can be swung open. Below the tube, catch arms having upward-pointing tips are provided that penetrate through a center plane below the tube. With the aid of the catch arms, the individual reel cores are diverted to one side or the other of the center plane. The catch arms can also be swung away downward. The reel cores then fall onto a roof-like distributing device, in order to roll to their winding positions. However, this winding device does without the bearing spindles on the axially displaceable trestles.
Thus, it takes a relatively long time until all reel cores of a set are inserted into the winding device, and an increased level of care is required during insertion. Accordingly, isolation is handled by the catch arms, which are distributed evenly across the axial length. Thus the freedom to design the cutting plan is limited to certain dimensions of reel cores.